


Walk You Home

by Okadiah



Series: The Mrs. Chen Chronicles [5]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Guns, Things turn out well in the end, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 09:59:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16870888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okadiah/pseuds/Okadiah
Summary: Mrs. Chen is in danger. Thankfully she has a guardian goo monster watching out for her.





	Walk You Home

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s something I’ve been sitting on for a while that I’ve been so eager to share. It was fun to write and explore a more vulnerable Mrs. Chen. I hope you enjoy it!

With how clean the streets were getting these days thanks to a certain black alien and his tater tot eating host, Mrs. Chen had been more confident about going out in the evenings. Not that she hadn't been in the first place, but it was nice to feel safer than usual as she walked around the city, especially in areas she tended to avoid. She still clutched her purse to her side just in case, but her hand didn't automatically twitch down toward her pepper spray these days.

Now that she was facing the muzzle of a gun, she grudgingly realized she'd become perhaps a little too comfortable.

"Your purse, and those grocery bags," the asshole in front of her demanded. "Now!"

There were a lot of things Mrs. Chen hated. Rude customers. Noisy neighbors. Rude customers. The crime she saw all the time and the homelessness that never seemed any closer to being solved. _Rude customers_.

But there was nothing she hated more than having to look down the barrel of a gun and wonder if it was _now_ that her number had been pulled. If this time her luck had run out and she wouldn't make it back home to her husband and a warm meal and their shitty, beloved little apartment.

Quickly she pulled her purse off her shoulder and shoved it and her grocery bags in his direction where they were snatched away so fast her fingers stung. Mrs. Chen lifted her hands and tried not to let the drunk prick see they were shaking. That her heart was racing. She did her best to stay cool and wait for the situation to change so she could find the nearest phone, call the police, call her bank and credit card agencies, and then call her husband to let him know she would be late.

She prayed she could make that last call.

"Is this it?" he said as he glanced at her belongings with a snarl. "What’re you hiding? I know you've got something else!"

"I don't have anything!" she said quickly. "Everything I have is there."

"You're lying." Drunk eyes glared at her as he leveled the gun at her head again. "You're going to be dead if you don't hand it all over."

"There's nothing else!" she struggled not to shout. "Please."

"Bet you think you're smart, dontcha?" he slurred. "I know you run that convenience store. I bet you're just rolling in dough, huh? Tell you what. You've got till three to give me what you've got—"

"I don't have anything else!" she snarled angrily.

"—or you’re about to get shot. One."

"You're drunk and insane!"

"Two."

Mrs. Chen sucked in a breath, glancing around for a way out. She could run, couldn't she? He was drunk, his aim couldn't be very good. Now. She had to move now!

"Three."

Just as Mrs. Chen was about to dash for the safety of a nearby dumpster, the gun fired at the same time a roar ripped through the air. Something massive dropped down between her and the bastard waving the gun, and Mrs. Chen let out a short scream, waiting for a terrible burst of pain.

But it didn't come. Instead, she felt something broad and muscular towering over her back where she stood half-crouched and paralyzed. Huge black clawed hands curled around her body and Venom's ugly, beautiful face grinned at her.

**"Are you all right, Mrs. Chen?"**

Mrs. Chen’s voice cracked despite how much effort she put into keeping it steady.

"Venom? Eddie?"

"What the _fuck_ is that?"

Without looking at the asshole, black tendrils flew out of Venom’s back and pinned him to the wall so hard he dropped the gun and her bags. The black goo began to cover him, climbing up over his mouth to silence his screams. Her heart was still racing and she struggled to swallow after how fast everything had changed.

 **"You picked the wrong person to mug,"** Venom growled as they turned toward the mugger. The gleam of their teeth was telling, and Mrs. Chen abruptly scowled.

“Oh no, you don’t. Not yet,” she said, anxious fear morphing into anger. She pointed toward the man, then pointed to the space in front of her after she’d swept up her purse. “Hold him here!”

**“Uh—”**

“I said hold him here!” she snapped, heat burning through her muscles and the boys had enough sense to comply without another word. The drunkard scowled at her, but it was nothing compared to the fury she unleashed as loud, fast, and vicious Mandarin raced out of her mouth. She cursed him out and everyone like him, poked her finger at his chest and shrieked at him until her voice echoed down the alley and Venom winced. Unable to stop her rage, Mrs. Chen smacked him with the purse he’d tried so hard to steal from her. The idiot tried to struggle, but Venom held him tight.

Once she was breathing heavy and done, her anger abating to leave her cold and shaking, Venom finally spoke.

**“What would you like us to do, Mrs. Chen?”**

“Leave him for the police,” she spat as she heard the telling sound of sirens coming their way. Then she wrapped her fingers around the fool’s chin and forced him to look at her. “But if you _ever_ show your face around here again, if you even _think_ of threatening or hurting anyone ever again, I will not stop them from eating you.”

Venom leaned closer, each tooth sharp and long and lethal. The mugger began to shake and sweat.

 **“And trust us,”** Venom promised. **“It would be our pleasure.”**

With that Venom threw him down on the ground hard enough that his eyes fluttered shut but he was still breathing. Venom looked at Mrs. Chen.

**“You’re sure you don’t want us to eat him?”**

“What I want is to get away from here and go home,” she said, taking a deep breath. “Leave him to the police.”

Venom growled threateningly at the unconscious man before surprising her by sweeping her and her fallen groceries up and using their goo to sling them through the air, over rooftops, and then carefully down to safety a street away.

After ensuring she could stand on her own, Venom gently let go of her. Quickly she turned her back on them and closed her eyes. Focused on breathing. Focused on regaining control of herself after the near miss. Maintain some small semblance of dignity.

A moment passed, and Venom quietly said, **"Mrs. Chen?"**

Carefully controlling a final, deep breath of air, Mrs. Chen straightened and faced Venom, back straight and expression collected as if it was any other night.

"Thank you, you two. I appreciate it." She gave them a small smile. "I’m fine. Now, I'd like to go home."

**"We’ll walk you home."**

"You will do no such thing," she said firmly, putting on a mask of false pride even if she was still a bit shaken from the close call. Then her shoulders softened. "But I will let you carry my bags for me instead."

"No problem, Mrs. Chen," Eddie said as Venom's black form received. "Happy to do it."

"Thank you," she said again, watching as Eddie got a better grip on her groceries while the knot in her chest finally began to release. "Let's go. My husband will have dinner ready. If you’re hungry, you're both welcome to join us when we get there."

"Yeah, we'd appreciate that," Eddie said, accepting and adapting to her nonchalance without batting an eye, bless him. "If you're sure."

She eyed him. The both of them.

"I wouldn't have offered if I didn't mean it."

"Right," Eddie agreed. "And in the future, Mrs. Chen, if you ever want us to carry your bags for you, we're more than happy to do it."

A dark tentacle appeared.

**“And we mean anytime.”**

"I can't expect you two to do it for me every time I leave the store. I don’t even want you to," she said frankly. "You both just keep making the streets safer. Although I know you can’t account for every asshole in the world, it means a lot to those of us who live here that things have gotten better at all. That’s enough for me.”

Eddie stared at her before he nodded with the ghost of a smile.

"No problem, Mrs. Chen. You got it."

 **“Now let’s get you and your bags home,”** Venom said. **“Then food.”**

“Really?” Eddie scoffed. “Food? That’s what’s on your mind right now?” Venom only shrugged as if that were obvious and glanced at her for support.

Mrs. Chen found she could only chuckle before she led them home.


End file.
